Wizard
2-8 players Wizard is a multiplayer map in Halo: Combat Evolved. It is most likely a Human structure due to the Human metal plates that make up the internal part of the base. It is also possible that is one of the Human camps that the survivors of the Pillar of Autumn built on Installation 04. Wizard was remade as Warlock for Halo 2. Structure Wizard is a symmetrical map, in a circular shape. It's modeled visually after the interior of the Pillar of Autumn. There are two bases at opposite ends, a fair distance apart. Directly ahead of each base is a small platform, which contains the Needler and the Plasma Rifle. You can also get on the platform by climbing and ascending the ramp. Then, if you jump, there is a central platform which contains two flamethrowers in the PC Edition. Each flag is protected by a slab of stone. To the right and left of the circular platform, there is an active camo, which is on the slab of stone, and an overshield, which is behind the slab. Next to each flag, right above the ladder, there is a health pack. Below each base and between the platform next to the base, there are four grenades, either Fragmentation Grenades or Plasma Grenades, depending on the base. This map is generally considered the smallest map in Halo: PC. Strategy ‎ *If you have the enemy flag, the fastest way to get to the other base is to jump off the base, go towards the nearest Teleporter (to your right) and emerge through the other end. Then, don't go on the ramp-that will expose you to enemy fire. Alternatively, go towards the place with the grenades, climb the ladder, and score! A counter-method of this is to simply guard the teleporters (aka camp). *As with Prisoner, shotgun/no shields mode is considered the best (preferably Oddball or Slayer). You do not require skill to kill someone before they kill you, due to the one-hit-kill for Shotguns. *Always watch/take the weapons that are most dangerous in this small map: the flamethrower, the shotgun, and try to grab as many grenades as possible. Fragmentation are preferable in this map due to the difficulty of dodging a grenade with a rather large blast radius. *In no shields mode, NEVER go to enemy base and stay there. Once they realize you're there, they will frag you until you either jump off or die of the explosions. Once you're off the high ground, it'll be simple work to finish you (ex. Kill you with overpowered weapons, grenades). You're just giving them a free kill. *When playing a game with rockets, things can get pretty chaotic. Try to get behind a pillar and jump between pillars while firing through the gaps. The RL has a pretty big blast radius so it won't matter if you're not the greatest shot. *You'll have a great view of everyone from the middle, but you can be surrounded from all sides. *There will probably be someone waiting for you above the ladder you're climbing if you don't die when your climbing it. *Using the transporters won't do you a huge amount of favors on this map due to huge amount of grenade spammers in this map. *On Halo PC, try to grab the flamethrower in the middle as fast as possible. Whoever has it will be able to dominate with ease. *The easiest way to get the Flame Thrower (that I know of) is: starting from an edge platform, jump onto the platform in between you and the center platform and continue running at full speed until you jump on to the central platform, then pick up the Flame Thrower and start winning. *Try to get the Active Camo in the center, then run and kill as many other players as you can before it runs out. *If playing without shields, the shotgun is the best weapon to choose, due to the small size of the map. *Due to the close-quarters of the level, grenades and other explosives are useful. *The Overshield and Active Camo spawn on all sides of this map. Try to have both at the same time and prevent other players from ever grabbing the power ups. Remember, with an Overshield, you will almost always have the advantage in a 1-on-1 scenario (Unless the opponent is an experienced player or has a overpowered weapon). Gallery Image:Over1.jpg|The Overshield Image:ActiveWizard1.jpg|The Active Camouflage Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels